The present disclosure relates to web browsers and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing improved navigational functionality in a web browser.
Web browsers are used by individuals to browse the Internet, or an organization's Intranet, on their desktops, smartphones, tablets and other computing devices. Currently available web browsers, provide an address bar, a forward button, a back button and a home button for users to navigate the Internet. The basic functionality and design of web browsers have remained largely unchanged for several years. A typical user begins a web browsing session by going to a search engine and searching for a desired topic. Once the results are returned, the user navigates through the results and the websites linked to by these results.